


Seeing the Artwork for the Brushstrokes

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Luciel is a jerk, M/M, Shigure is too eager, V is too nice, and Dwyer still wants a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time and Space Shenanigans too complex to understand result in Shigure meeting a fellow who looks a lot like him by the name of V.





	

"Dwyer... That fellow to our right. He..."  
"Hmm...?"

The young butler raises his head from being fully hunched over the table, glancing in the indicated direction. 

Huh.

While weird things happen while one goes around the Dragon's Gate one too many times, the added effect of Corrin's smashing adventures included, this one was most peculiar. The small cafe of Izumo was rather empty, save two tired looking coffee shop employees, themselves, and the odd couple of folks who just settled down at the table across the way from them. While one looked like he could be Hinoka's long lost twin of bright red hair, yellow and grey glasses and black and yellow garb, it was the stranger that this fellow sat with that made both Shigure and Dwyer double take.

He was practically Shigure's clone. The hair was unmistakable - the same shade of blue parted in the same fashion, covering his right eye and flipping oh so slightly. The man was wearing very dark sunglasses and wore a light grey sweater, which looks like something right out Shigure's closet.

The singer frowns slightly, eyeing his sleeping beau before lowering himself closer to the table. Dwyer simply quirks a brow, hunching back over into his normal slouch as the artist whispers to him.

"I'm actually mildly intimidated. Should I engage?"  
"I thought you were already engaged to me."  
"..."

Dwyer cracks a smile at the annoyed expression that crosses Shigure's face, huffing a laugh as he goes for a sip of coffee. He could make better, but this was okay for now. His fiancé insisted, anyway. 

"Don't be smart with me. You know what I meant."  
"I don't see why we need to bother them, though I'll admit it's kind of creepy how I'm seeing double."  
"I'm curious to see where he's from..."  
"You just want me to go ask with you."  
"Yes."  
"You're the one doing the talking."  
"I always do."

Shigure pauses, glances back over to the table to notice the red haired Hinoka twin is staring at him - probably under the same impression that the singer looks like his friend. The sky knight avoids eye contact, taking a drink of his tea and generally avoiding any kind of interaction.

"I guess it's a contest on who asks first."

Dwyer compliments his comment with a yawn, only to note that the pair have gotten up... and are walking over here. The Shigure look alike stumbles, but seems to have a cane to assist him. Now they're standing at the edge of the table, and Shigure feels himself clam up.

"Hello." Shigure greets, forcing himself to look up at Hinoka's not twin and his clone.

"Hello. I'm V, and my friend with me is Luciel. I didn't realize I had found someone who looks like me!" The now named clone greets, his red haired companion quiet. Shigure nods, gives Dwyer an uncertain look, then opens his mouth to speak.

"A pleasure to meet you - I'm Shigure, and this is my fiancé, Dwyer." The singer introduces, and the hunched over butler gives a small wave.

"May we sitwith you? I don't mean to intrude, but I am curious to know more about someone I share a visage with." As V talks, Dwyer gives Shigure an uncertain look, and the singer just smiles.

"Certainly! Allow me to switch table sides."

The royal blood shifts, sliding out of his seat leaving it for V as he settles next to Dwyer, scooting his tea back over to his side. V and Luciel sit across from them, and Shigure gives a soft hum.

"Where are you from, Shigure?"  
"Techically, that's a complicated question. I was born in a place called the Deeprealm, with my sibling."  
"I've never heard of that place... I'm from South Korea myself."

Dwyer raises his brow and exchanges a look with Shigure.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of that place. Is it Hoshido or Nohr?"

It was Luciel and V's turn to exchange looks.

"It's in Asia, actually."  
"..."

The conversation dies for a momenr, until Shigure manages to revive it.

"Regardless, back in my world - as that seems to be the case - my mother and I are well known for our artistic skills. My mother is a songstress and what I lack in vocal skill, I paint."

"You're extremely good at both, though." Dwyer points out, not letting his lover undermine his own talents. 

"Really? I'm a photographer myself - well, I was..."

"Oh? That sounds lovely! Perhaps we should share art sometime!"

"He's blind."

Luciel finally speaks, and Shigure feels like an a grade idiot for not noticing earlier.

Dwyer tries to not laugh about it.


End file.
